Yours Always
by Always Your Flower
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is in love with Lily Luna Potter, but she is torn between him and a certain metamorphmagus. Companion to Yours Truly in Scorpius' perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

I saw her eyes follow him across the room. I just couldn't fathom why she had feelings for him. The guy's a total git. He constantly toyed with her, not to mention he only showed interest when she began to be happy with someone else. And that someone else just happened to be me. I saw her eyes go vacant as Teddy walked out of her sight, arm in arm with some blonde. The girl didn't hold a candle to Lily. Lily grabs your attention with her loosely curled auburn hair and her striking hazel eyes. Her smaller stature and curves only add to her sensuality. In truth I think I fell in love with the girl my last year at Hogwarts, but I knew it was too late then. The one time I tried to talk to her I failed miserably, and I don't think she even remembers. When I graduated I figured my shot was over. She would either meet some bloke in that time or move away after school. But by some amazing chance Albus decided to stick around and try the Auror thing with me instead of his original plan to travel after graduation. We got a place together and Mrs. Potter insisted that I join them for dinner. The entire family seemed to have warmed up to me, even James. When I finally did talk to Lily I found out that she had had some kind of relationship with Teddy Lupin. She was clearly still hung up on him, but I was determined to give it my best shot with Lily. And now here I was at the Potter's Christmas party with Lily as my date. Watching her watch him.

"Lily," I said bringing her attention back to me. "Are you ok?" She seemed anxious at my question.

"Of course," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor. Her petite waist fit so perfectly in my arms. A slow song began to play, which I was grateful for. She looped her arms around my neck and I pulled her close to me, not leaving an inch of space. I was thankful that James had gotten drunk early on in the evening, while Albus had met some girl and wondered off with her.

"I've missed you," I whispered in her ear. I could see her cheeks tinge with pink. She was so beautiful. "You look stunning in that dress," I didn't even bother hiding the enthusiasm in my voice. It was true; she was dressed in a simple black dress, which made her beautiful auburn curls stand out more than usual. Her makeup was simple, which I always appreciated about Lily. She never wore too much makeup, like many girls.

"You think so?" She asked doubtfully.

"Of course," I brushed the back of my hand across her pink cheeks, "You always look beautiful." She leaned her head against my chest. Even in her heels she was so small, fragile. We twirled across the floor, but I was more focused on the feel of her in my arms. The song was ending and I wanted so badly to prolong the moment. I wanted to do what I hadn't had the courage to do since that day on the porch. I wanted to press my lips against hers. I wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world. But that stubborn part of my brain wouldn't let me. In the back of my mind I knew now was not the right time. The first time I kiss Lily it would be my last first kiss, and right now I knew she still had feelings for that wretched Lupin who in no way deserved her. Instead of kissing her I pulled back a little, still keeping our bodies painfully close. "Would you like a drink?" She nodded.

I made my way over to the drinks but was stopped by a slightly drunk James.

"You know," he slurred, "I don't want my baby sister dating." He was grinning as he slapped his hand across my shoulder. "But I guess if she had to date someone you're not the worst choice."

"Oh?" I smirked. I found it amusing that James Potter found someone out there worse for Lily than me, a Malfoy.

"Trust me," he continued, "There are worse guys out there." I didn't push the matter. He was drunk after all. I noticed James looking in the direction I had just come from and followed his gaze. I felt my blood boil when I saw Lupin talking to Lily. He was the master of games and Lily seemed to just be a victim to his charms. He didn't truly care about her the way I did. Lily's face, however did not seem that of a happy girl, which calmed me a little. James was watching with a strange look on his face. He seemed angry. Could he know about Lily and Teddy? I doubted it. James was never one to catch on to those kinds of things. James had seemed to forget about me, so I continued making my way to the drinks.

I had finally reached the drinks and began pouring them, when I saw a tear stained Lily come running up. I dropped the drinks and wrapped my arms around her as if protecting her from everyone around us. I rested my head on hers, vaguely noticing the coconut smell that surrounded her hair.

"Can we get out of here?" There was no way I could say no to her tiny voice. Part of me wanted to stride over to where Teddy was and curse him into oblivion. He was no match for me. I had far more training, not to mention James and Al always found a way to back me up. The bloke wouldn't stand a chance. The only thing stopping me was the beautiful broken girl in front of me.

"Of course," I murmured in her hair. She looked up at me with her beautiful wide eyes. "Come on," I said as I reached for her hand and pulled her to the door. I found our coats on the way out and helped Lily put hers on. We walked outside of the house's apparating boundaries before holding my arm out and asking, "Home?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at me with a new gleam in her eye. "Actually, well I was thinking we could go somewhere else?" I was a little confused and she seemed to notice, quickly adding "If you want."

I held my arm out "Sure, where to then?" Now the gleam in her eye was evident and she smiled at me slyly.

"Actually I was thinking I could take us," She held out her hand and I took it without a moments hesitation. I would follow the girl to the ends of the earth.

I looked around our new location and couldn't quite figure out where Lily had brought us. It was dark out, with only the stars and moons rays for lighting.

"I'm sorry," why was she apologizing? "I just had to get out of there. It's still hard being around him," it seemed to have taken her quite a bit of courage to admit this, something that neither of our houses at Hogwarts were known for.

"I understand you still have feelings for him," as much as I didn't want to think about that I knew I had to get it out. She loved the guy for who knows how long, it can't be easy to just forget about them, not that I would know. Sure I dated girls, but it was never serious.

"I guess," I struggled to get out the words. "I just need to know how you feel about me." It was hard to speak the words, but I had to know. She may very well not feel a thing for me and I needed to know.

"I like being around you," she began. "You make me forget about Teddy and the pain." Perhaps it was the words she was saying or the setting around us, or simply her beauty as she gleamed under the moon, but I felt myself pulled to her. "And," she continued slowly, "I miss you when I don't see you." I tired to catch my breath at her words. She may have feelings for him, but she also had feelings for me. Her red hair glowed under the moon and her skin looked like porcelain. Her dress hugged her petite frame and I felt myself resolve. I locked my eyes onto her beautiful hazel orbs.

"Lily Luna Potter you are so beautiful," I murmured caressing her face with my fingers. I felt her body closer than it had been only a moment ago as I tangled my hands in her hair. I leaned in smelling her sweet scent as I pressed my lips to hers. She tasted sweeter than I had imagined. I felt my control waver and deepened the kiss. She reached her soft hands to my face and pulled me closer. I released her hair and trailed my hands down her sides to her waist so I could pull her closer. There wasn't an inch of space between us, yet it still didn't feel close enough. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and I refused to be the one to pull back from the kiss. I would rather suffocate from lack of oxygen than lose this moment.

After what seemed too short a time, Lily pulled back. I was gasping for air as I felt a smile spread across my face. I couldn't look away from her. I felt hypnotized by her beauty. She finally looked up at me after what felt like an eternity. A smile spread across her face and I was flooded with relief. There was no going back for me now. I would always be hers.

"So," she started, but didn't continue as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah," I said a bit awkwardly. Her cheeks were flush as I am sure mine were. She smoothed out her dress and lowered herself to the grassy floor beneath us. I followed her lead surprised at how soft the earth beneath us felt. I folded my arms behind my head looking up at the stars. I wanted to preserve the beauty of this night with Lily by my side.

"Thank you," she murmured softly next to me. I propped myself up to look at her.

"For what?" Her cheeks tinged pink, which I found utterly irresistible.

"For making me feel alive again," she breathed. I reached over to stroke her hair as she let out a content sigh. "I felt so broken, but it's not so bad anymore." Angry thoughts of Teddy threatened to invade my mind, but simply watching the girl in front of me erased all traces of those thoughts.

I laid back down, not taking my eyes off of her. "I just want you to be happy," I told her honestly.

I watched her hands fiddle with blades of grass as she told me the story of her father's owl and how it hurt her so. I knew from the moment I saw her in her room that she had a gently soul. I reached for her hand unable to restrain from touching her any longer. I never wanted to let go of her,

"Anyway," she said changing the subject, "How did you like being sorted into Slytherin?" I smirked, although she probably couldn't tell in the dark. She knew exactly the right question to ask.

"Well," I rubbed small circles on her hand trying to distract her to no avail, "My whole family was in that house. It was expected." She gave me a sidelong look that told me she wasn't fooled. "It was better after Al and I became friends. We had more in common than the others in our house." I paused not sure if I wanted to reveal more, "You know, I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. I all but begged the hat to put me into Slytherin." She was the only soul in the world that knew that other than the hat and myself.

"Imagine," she said still looking up at the stars, "How different things could have been."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she turned her gaze on me. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, if that were possible. "We could have been doing this a long time ago."

"You know," I reached my free hand to stroke her cheek, "I tried to talk to you my seventh year at Hogwarts."

"I remember," my eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was watching Al practice on the Quidditch field and you flew over to where I was sitting," she paused looking thoughtful, "All you said was 'Hi Lily' and then…" she trailed off.

"A stray bludger came flying at me when I wasn't paying attention and I ended up in the hospital wing," I finished for her, trying not to feel too embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I didn't see you after that. I mean, you never tried to talk to me after that."

"I know," I was feeling stupider by the minute. "I figured I blew my shot."

She lightly squeezed my hand. "Well you didn't."

We had been talking for a little over an hour about things like favorite colors− during which I leaned over and planted a kiss on her for no particular reason− and our families. After I pulled back from our second kiss I brought her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her. She rested her hand on my stomach, which sent sparks deep inside.

Lily yawned. "It must be getting late."

I know," I hated to admit it, when another thought occurred to me, "You think your parents will be angry?"

"No they usually stay at my grandparents all night," she made a noise that almost sounded like a laugh as her eyes drooped shut a little. "I should probably go home, though. Al and James will notice if I'm not there when they wake up." I brushed my pants off as I stood up and helped Lily off the ground. She flattened her dress looking mildly self-conscious.

"I'll walk you home," I grabbed her hand and made my way for her house. We made idle conversation on the way back and I could already feel the pain of separation. We reached the front door, but I just had to prolong the moment.

I stood in front of her, bringing my face closer to her. "There's something I want to do," I whispered my lips almost grazing her ear. She shivered slightly before I placed my lips against hers. I could feel my need for her creeping up inside of me as I stroked the sides of her face before pulling her closer. I felt her small arms wrap around me and pull our bodies closer than I would have thought possible. I had to pull back before I lost control, although I would be perfectly content to lose myself in Lily. "I had to properly kiss you goodnight." As soon as the words were out of my mouth Lily clutched my jacket and pulled me in for another passionate embrace. I couldn't fight it anymore. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, noting the sweet taste. She responded by gently nibbling on my lip, which sent me over the edge. I let out a small groan as she pulled back. She smiled seductively before turning toward the front door. I reached for her hand before she could turn the knob.

"When can I see you again?" I asked desperately.

"Won't you be busy with your new case?" I touched her flush cheeks.

"I'll make time," my hand now cupping her cheek as she laid hers on top of mine. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight," she said sleepily.

_I love you._ I thought the words I wanted to say as she turned toward the door and walked inside. I made my way down the walkway that let to the front door, turning once to look back at Lily. She was watching me, which made my heart jump, as I disapparated away from the Potter cottage.

**AN: Ok, I know that was a long time coming, but I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you all enjoyed it! And let me know what you think so I know if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. **

**Also if you're reading my other story I will have a new chapter up tomorrow, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

I was surprised to see Al at the flat, but to be honest it was a bit of a relief. My mind was racing with a million thoughts, every one of them about Lily. At least with Al there, I could vent a little. He seemed to take my irrevocable love for his only sister well. Of course I could see the way he looked at Vera Montague. He was practically drooling over her at the party, something I don't think I've ever seen him do. I vaguely remember the girl from my years at Hogwarts. She was in my house and our parents were acquainted, but that was as much as I knew her. She and Lily were quite close though, so she must not be too bad.

"Just getting in?" Al was lounging on our sofa with a plate of food. It was always hard to believe a bloke could eat as much as he did and not gain weight. I looked at the clock hanging above his head, surprised to see that it was well after midnight.

"Yeah," I walked over to the couch and threw myself down next to my best friend. "Didn't see much of you tonight," I saw his cheeks tinge a light pink, something that was quite uncommon for him.

"I was kind of distracted," he admitted as I grabbed one of his fries. He eyed me as I threw the food in my mouth. "It's just, this girl…well she's amazing. And so different," he seemed to be struggling with finding the right words. He looked up realizing what he had just revealed. "Anyway how was your date with my _little_ sister," he emphasized the little, letting me know not to reveal too much.

I debated on how to answer the simple question. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going to ask her out again." Al wasn't fooled by my causal pretense. He set his plate of food on the coffee table before wiping his hands.

"You know I don't mind you dating my sister," I had a feeling the big brother talk was coming, but I figured James was the one to worry about. "Just don't hurt her," his expression was made of stone waiting for me to respond.

"I could never hurt her," I told him honestly. He nodded, picking up his plate of food. I grabbed another fry from his plate eliciting a glare.

"Next fry you take will be your last Malfoy!" He batted my hand away as I reached for another.

"Sure, Potter."

I stayed up a little longer going over the new case we were working on, trying to take my mind off Lily. It started out as a simple case of a wannabe death eater playing pranks on muggles, but turned serious when a muggle woman was critically injured. We'd been trying to track down the offender, but he always managed to slip away as if someone was telling him our next moves. It was after two when my eyes began to burn. I rubbed them with the balls of my fist deciding that I was no good working on a case when my brain was already shutting down. Al had gone to bed earlier saying he needed his beauty rest, or whatever.

I stumbled into my room kicking off my shoes in the process. As my head hit the pillow my mind began racing with thoughts of the beautiful red head I'd spent most of the night with. I closed my eyes picturing the way the starlight kissed her skin and how she whispered in the dark of night. Slowly my mind began to relax as thoughts of her carried me off to sleep.

Al shook me awake after what seemed like five minutes of sleep. I looked out my window seeing that it was still dark outside.

"What the hell, mate?" My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as I sat up realizing I had fallen asleep in the clothes I was in the previous night.

"My dad sent a patronus. They have a lead on Wiggins." I flew out of bed, quickly changing and grabbing my wand before heading out the door.

We raced around Europe chasing Wiggins, but he always managed to evade us, and today was no different. We located him inside of an abandoned warehouse, but when we got there he was gone. It was clear that he had been there only moments before and must have left in a hurry. He had a little set up with a bed and some of his personal belongings that he neglected to take with him. We took the things back to the ministry reporting that once again he got away.

'Come on Scor," Al slapped my back as we exited the ministry of magic, "I'll buy us some lunch." I could feel my frustration building inside of me at our current case, but agreed to lunch. We found a small diner near our flat that Al enjoyed for some reason.

"I just don't get it," I growled in frustration, "How does he always manage to know when we're coming?" The waitress set our coffee down in front of us and took down our orders. Al downed his cup before I even managed to touch mine. Our food was out almost as fast as we ordered it. It was no wonder Al loved this place so much.

"I know," Al said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Wiggins isn't even that smart. I remember him from Hogwarts, don't you? He was a couple years ahead of us, not too bright."

"I remember him," I nodded. He had always been one of the more idiotic Slytherins, I had always thought he belonged in Hufflepuff personally.

"It's like someone's feeding him information," as Al said the words it was like a light came on in my head. I dropped my fork making a loud clank.

"That's exactly what's happening," Al looked as if someone had punched him. We both knew what it meant without saying another word. Someone inside the ministry was helping him, probably someone in the Auror department. We both agreed that we couldn't trust anyone beside Mr. Potter and James with the information.

When we finally reached the flat Al crashed into his room collapsing on his bed. I went straight to my room fetching a piece of parchment to write Lily. I scribbled a simple message sending it off with Theseus. I dropped into my bed, feeling exhaustion catching up with me from the previous night.

Theseus was back before I could fully fall asleep with a message from Lily agreeing to see me that night. Mid afternoon James showed up at the flat, just as Al was running out. He let himself in, as he frequently did going straight into the kitchen.

"What brings you here?" I asked as he took out a bag of chips from the cupboards.

"Wanted to talk to you," he popped a chip in his mouth chewing loudly. I wasn't really in the mood for another big brother talk, but I figured it was due so I nodded. "It's about Lily and Teddy," I tried to keep my face straight not wanting to give away Lily's secret, but from the grimace on his face it seems he already knew.

"What about Lily?" I refused to acknowledge Teddy. In my opinion he should do us all a favor and move far away. I knew that would never happen, he was far too close with the Potter/Weasley family.

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of Lily's business, but I know about her and Teddy," he paused with a look of concentration on his face. "I saw them at the party and figured it out. I'm going to talk to her, but I just think you should know he came by to see her today." Rage bubbled up inside of me threatening to spill over. I glanced out the door debating if I had time to apparate before James caught me. "Don't even think about it, mate, it wouldn't do any good." He was right, but that didn't satiate my anger.

"So why are you telling me this exactly?" I decided to wait for all the information before reacting.

"I just thought you should know he's trying to win her back," he set the bag of chips back on the counter. He began making his way to the door, turning midway to glance in my direction, "He's not good enough for her."

I couldn't stop a sneer from forming on my face, "And I am?" I asked a bit too sarcastically.

"Believe it or not, yeah," James turned back to the door and was gone. We had never been enemies, but we weren't exactly friends either. I could feel my anger growing thinking about Teddy stringing Lily along. I took a seat on one of the barstools trying to calm myself. I had almost resolved to going to have a little chat with Teddy when Al came in.

"What are you brooding over now?" Al joked throwing his keys on the counter. He seemed to take a hint and changed the subject quickly. "I got an owl from Vera. Saying something about a group date," he took the piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Have you heard from Lily?" I got up from my stool making my way to my room where, sure enough, there was a brown barn owl waiting. I took the paper reading it quickly.

"This should be interesting," I smiled amused at the girls' idea.

"Hugo's coming over in a bit," he was standing in my doorway. "Any ideas for the date?"

I had been trying to plan a second date since I sent the message earlier that day. "I actually did have an idea," Al gestured for me to continue. "I was thinking about taking Lily flying at the manor." Albus looked impressed.

"That's quite inventive," he admitted, "Hugo will love a chance to fly."

"Yeah, but do you think the girls will like it?" I hoped Lily would give it a chance, but I didn't know her friends too well.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Hugo finally showed up, as we were getting ready to leave. Al and I exchanged looks. We had both agreed if Hugo didn't show up on time we wouldn't keep the girls waiting. Al explained the plan as we took the Floo network to the Leaky Cauldron. We found a booth in the corner taking out seats. Hugo suddenly made a loud noise waving his arms in the air clumsily. Both Al and I turned our attention in the direction Hugo was waving. I locked my eyes on Lily unable to look away. She looked stunning as she slid out of her purple coat revealing a casual off the shoulder grey shirt. Albus couldn't seem to contain himself as he stood to meet the girls in the middle of the room. Lily slid into the booth next to me. Her shirt revealed her delicate shoulder, which I admired momentarily while reaching for her hand under the table.

"Lovely as always," I whispered lightly stroking her bare shoulder. She blushed as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her into my side. I could smell her sweet aroma as she rested her head on my shoulder. We ordered our food, Hugo managing to go overboard as usual. If there was one thing I remember about him from Hogwarts it was his overly large appetite, always piling way too much food on his plate.

"Did you really have to order two plates of food for yourself?" Cassie's tone was sharp as poor Hugo's ear turned bright red. Lily rolled her eyes, probably already used to their bickering. Al sat next to Vera leaving a small amount of space between them. After the meal we slid out of the booth making our way outside.

"Ready?" I leaned down whispering to Lily.

"I don't know, maybe if you told me where we were going I would be," there was no harshness to her voice, only curiosity.

"You'll see," I smirked as Hugo disapparated with Cassie. Al held his arm out for Vera and disapparated after she had a firm grip. I turned to Lily wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I hate the feeling of disapparating," she mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear. I made a snap decision to try something I never had. I leaned down crashing my lips into hers. My intention was to kiss her gently to take her mind off the feeling, but I felt the tension from the day building inside as it leaked into our kiss. I quickly disapparated away from the Leaky Cauldron to our destination, keeping my lips firmly on Lily's. We ended up a bit farther away from the Manor than I had intended, but I knew the forest well. I smirked as she looked at me out of breath from the kiss.

"I thought it might take your mind off apparating," it was a poor excuse, but partly true. Realizing I was still holding her around the waste I released her grabbing her hand instead. I watched Lily taking in the forest around her, at one point she even seemed to be smelling the air. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Everything about her was beautiful and I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked up at me, realizing I was watching her. I cleared my mind as much as I could with Lily standing next to me. "Ready?"

We walked through the forest, which wasn't easy in the dark of the evening. Lily managed to trip over a twig at one point. My reflexes were quick as I caught her around the waist. She thanked me a bit embarrassed before turning back and following the others. The entire way we could all hear Cassie badgering Hugo about walking in a dress and heels, and I hadn't even thought that we should warn the girls that we would be flying. We finally reached the clearing, the girls and Hugo were taking in their new surroundings. Al had spent many summers with Scorpius at the manor and was familiar with it. Lily caught on faster than the others.

"Is this your house?" she breathed. I couldn't tell if she was impressed or intimidated, maybe a little of both.

"Yes," I responded as I reluctantly let go of her hand. Albus and I began making our way to where the brooms were stored. We flew back with an extra broom for Hugo. As we landed realization dawned on the three girls. Cassie began yelling at Hugo about being in a dress while Vera had a worried expression.

Lily turned to me, one eyebrow raised, "Seriously?"

"Sure," I smirked at her skepticism. "I thought you could ride with me," I felt a little worried that she may not react quite like I hoped. She stood in front of me quiet for a long time. I looked deep into her eyes reaching my hand up to pull her hair out of the braid she put it in. "Please?" I whispered as her hair fell loose around her shoulders and down her back. A small smiled crept onto her face, which I assumed to be a yes. I pulled her onto the broom behind me taking her by surprise as she let out a gasp. I turned my head to the side looking at her over my shoulder. "Don't worry, I wont let you fall," I promised. "Hold on to my waist and don't let go."

She wrapped her arms around my waist leaning her body against me. "Ready," I felt her breath tickle my neck. My own breath hitched at her body pressed against my back. I carefully guided the broom into the air flying higher and higher until we could see the earth far below us. I flew us around the manor letting Lily enjoy the view. She leaned her head against me and I was sure she could feel my heartbeat accelerate. Eventually I began to direct the broom away from the manor. I sped up as Lily tightened her grip around me. We reached the rocky terrain next to the shoreline, which I had been hoping to bring Lily to since she took me to the meadow. I came here often during my breaks from school, during my last year mostly to think about Lily. I hopped off the broom offering Lily my hand to help her down as well. She placed her soft fingers delicately in my firm grip and slid off the broom.

I watched as Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes with the cold wind whipping her hair in several directions. She seemed content to stay like that forever, and I would be perfectly content to watch her like that forever. She opened her eyes taking in the dark surroundings before turning to me and asking where we were. I explained how my father had told me about this place when I was first starting Hogwarts and how I like to come here to think.

"What do you like to think about?" I moved closer to her seeing her shiver slightly.

"You," I told her honestly her cheeks turning pink as I gazed at her longingly. I held out my hand, "Come with me." I led her closer to the water where the rocks turned into sand. She took out her wand from the inside of her jacket, sat on the ground and began doodling in the sand. I kept my eyes on her wand making designs as I spoke. "I thought you might like it here. Did you enjoy the ride?"

"It was…different," she started. I saw her hand swooping into a curving motion making an elegant S. "But yes, I like riding with you," she focused on drawing in the sand, "I feel safe with you." Her finished product was our names written next to each other. I reached for her hand, still holding her wand pulling her closer to me. She made herself comfortable leaning into my chest.

"I like the way our names look together," I said a bit absentmindedly playing with a piece of her auburn hair. I twirled the piece of hair between my fingers memorizing the soft texture and sweet smell.

"I wish we never had to leave," she spoke softly as she often did when we were alone.

She sat up facing me as I leaned in, my lips lightly touching her ear, "Then stay," I whispered. I hadn't realized how close our bodies were until I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. At that moment I saw a spark behind her hazel eyes and pulled her into me kissing her beautiful lips softly. My mind was racing; with Lily in my arms I couldn't control my body. I lost myself in the kiss running my hands down her sides to her back and gently lowering her to the ground. She pulled me down on top of her deepening the kiss. My tongue found its way into her mouth working in ways that I didn't know it could. She began kissing me back working in rhythm with me. My hands made their way to the hemline of her shirt resting there for a moment before slipping under the fabric. I pulled back running my lips along her exposed shoulder wanting to taste every inch of her I could. I worked my way back to her lips continuing the heated kiss while slowly running my hands up her shirt. As I reached the bottom of her bra line I rested my hand. It itched to keep moving, but my mind told me to slow down. I forced myself to pull back before I took it too far.

"I'm sorry," I panted, "I know it's only our second date, its just hard to control myself with you." She was so incredibly beautiful, but it was more than that. My body had felt drawn to her. I tried to stomp down the urge to make love to her right there in the sand, but the want was still there.

"It's ok," she maneuvered her body so there was no distance between us, "I'm having a hard time too." She wrapped her slender arms around her knees leaning into my side.

"Really?" I swear I didn't mean to smirk it just came naturally. She batted at me playfully threatening me, which I found incredibly adorable. We sat together for a little longer in the comfort of each other revealing more than we had intended, but still not quite enough. Too soon we both agreed that it was time to go back lest Cassie murdered Hugo.

I mounted the broom helping her on as she wrapped her arms around me. I turned looking at her over my shoulder, "I love flying with you," she leaned forward pecking my lips softly, lingering near my lips for only a moment.

"Me too," I could feel her warm breath on my cheek as I lifted off the ground facing forward again. I flew back much slower than I had on the way out, savoring the feel of Lily so close to me. We reached the others only to discover that nothing had changed. Al and Vera were off on their own while Hugo was still taking a verbal bashing from Cassie. I wasn't entirely sure why Lily was friends with Cassie, they seemed quite different in my opinion. At that point Al and Vera decided to go back to the cottage, while Hugo and Cassie also dissapparted. My hands trailed down Lily's back to her waist. I leaned in and kissed her softly. I wasn't ready to let the night end as I held her in my arms kissing her.

She pulled away slightly. "I'm not quite ready to go home yet," I ran my fingers along her jawline tracing her face.

"Me either," I couldn't find the words I was searching for to tell her that I would never be ready for this to end. I took her back to the meadow near her home where she brought me the first night we kissed. The night chill was beginning to take over and I knew I didn't have much time left with her. I felt my nerves budding in my stomach and fought against them speaking the words I had wanted to since my last year at Hogwarts.

"So, I was thinking if you don't have plans for New Years, maybe, well would you like to come with me to my parents New Year party?" I stumbled across the words trying to keep up my wavering courage. I was Slytherin for a reason after all.

"I'd love to."

"It's just, well," I took a breath reorienting myself before continuing. "I'd like you to come as my girlfriend." Lily stared at me for what seemed like a very long moment.

"Ok," she finally answered. I let out a loud breath as I picked her up into my arms holding her small frame before setting her back down.

I walked her back to her home feeling elated at the thought of Lily Potter, my girlfriend.

**AN: Ok so I have decided to continue this. I hope you all liked it. I know the start is a little slow, but I wanted to show his life, not just the Lily stuff. Updates on this story will be a little slower, but I will try my best to speed up the next chapter. Let me know what you liked/disliked, and as always thanks for reading/reviewing.**


End file.
